George Jacqueline
George Jacqueline is the main protagonist in the Disney's Weird World ''franchise. He is voiced by Russell Brand. Background Official Bio Development Personality Physical appearance George is a Humanoid Bombhead, with black skin all over his body, except his head, which is an old dark grey bomb, with a few tiny specks of rust, on top of a purple collar on his body which can be removed and even explode, but George never runs out of spares. On his face, he has green eyes and he wears rounded square glasses. He also had a red mouth and pure white teeth with a two-tooth underbite. He also has yellow star tattoos on his cheeks. He has very slightly ombre blue hair on the top of his head with his bomb fuse sticking out of the top. He has short arms with four fingered hands and short legs with four toed feet. His normal outfit is a lime green t-shirt with reddish-pink short sleeves and the words "Zap Cloud" on it, sleeveless denim jacket, jeans, three pairs of green socks and white trainers with green graffiti patterns and black laces on them. He sometimes wears a purple Moncler coat, but it's not prominent to his main outfit. He also has a prominent red birthmark on the back of his head which is covered up by his hair. Appearances Weird World The Life of a DJ George Jacqueline lives in Rainbow City with his mother Eleanor Jacqueline and his best friend Craig Montgomery in a Big Mac house on a rocky hill edge on a small beach. One morning, George and Craig wake up like normal, have breakfast, shower, brush teeth and get dressed. Then they just go about with their day doing crazy stuff, like when Craig sees George mopping the ceiling. Later that evening, Craig cooked some dinner and they are watching King Axecutioner (or as they see him, King Pharrell) on the TV who is seemingly promoting a party at his castle, but during the recording, he is actually planning to kill many innocent citizens and take over Weird World, but when he cackles, a bee goes into his mouth and he starts chocking. Two of his minions, Hikouki and Roger pull a lever and some pink emergency lights flash, then another minion Hank slaps King Axecutioner and even though he gets stung, the bee flies out of his mouth. However, the whole thing had been recorded and shown on every Weird World television. George and Craig thought it was a glitch on the television. Then George looked at the clock and it read 5:35. He realized he was scheduled to be with the rest of Zap Cloud in 25 minutes at a club. He put on a purple Moncler coat and was about to leave when a lobster came by and he let it out. Then another lobster came and he let him out as well. Then another lobster came and he let him out as well, but then George suspected something strange, so he peaked his head out the door and the lobster walked to a small hole in the bottom of the house and a tiny blue hand grabbed it and pulled it back into the house. Then, he caught Craig winding up a toy lobster and he threw it away pretending to look innocent. George didn't care, but he said goodbye to Craig, then goodbye to Eleanor and left the house, down the steps and to a bright blue metallic Lamborghini. He opened the front door, but just grabbed a key which unlocks the boot, then he used it again to unlock a blue box which contains another key which he uses to unlock a red box, which contains another key which he uses to unlock a yellow box, which contains the key to start the car. Then he gets in the car, starts it and drives off into the city. As he drives, the citizens begin to notice him and feel happy to. He pulls up to the club, gets out the car and enters the club while signing autographs. When he enters, a fellow DJ Distronac is playing music and he sees Cole, Brent and Zayden having drinks and a laugh. After a chat, their perform on their set for 2 hours and after, they hug, say goodbye and George walks to his Lamborghini and drives home. Meeting Stephanie George is about to go up the stone steps, when he notices his rock garden a mess and decides to attend to it. More coming soon... Sponghuck and Tyler The Ultimate Elemental Axe Scooter, Josie and Bash Fighting Hank and Roger The Silver Cave Fighting Axebot Entering King Axecutioner's Castle Returning Home Eleanor Back to the Castle Preparing for Final Battle Fighting King Axecutioner Reviving Stephanie The Ending Weird World 2 Weird World 3 The Weird World 4nale (Part 1) The Weird World 4nale (Part 2) Weird World: The TV Show'' Relationships Trivia *George's known age at the end of the franchise is 37 or 38. **At the start of the franchise, his age was 28. *His intelligence is either good or bad at times depending on how he is feeling. Sometimes he even gets really easy questions incorrect. *He stated the following in the first film during the scene in The Silver Cave: **His birthday is November 19th. **He feels that the colour orange makes him feel like a dork. **He's allergic to almonds. **His favourite food are waffles. **His favourite drink is Pepsi Blue. (the drink itself has since become a recurring joke in the franchise, starting with the Season 1 episode George's Fusion) **He has a fear of ants, especially predatory ants. **He listens to gothic rock to relieve stress. **His favourite colour is green. **He's a T-Mobile customer. **He is ambidextrous. **He has a secret collection of wrist bands. **He was born without a thyroid gland. **He hisses like a cat when he wakes up on Sundays and sees sunlight. **He was still trying to earn his moped license. (he earned it in the episode George's Moped Test) **He sometimes goes over-the-top when he drinks vodka, soda or coke. **He always wears 3 pairs of socks. *According to George, he was named after late British singer-songwriter George Michael of the 80s synthpop duo Wham! *He likes most types/genres of music. **He is mainly into 80s music. **Notably, he's a fan of Norweigan new age and synthpop band a-ha. ***He wears a white pyjama top with the cover of their album Hunting High and Low on it. ***Funily enough, one of their songs - The Sun Always Shines On TV is played in the first film during the final battle against King Axecutioner. **Other 80s bands he likes include Pet Shop Boys, T'Pau, Adam & the Ants, The Cure and INXS. **He's also known to really like many house and dance tracks. *He's the only character to appear in every episode of Weird World: The TV Show. **Stephanie appears in every episode except for Star Snowball. *He often drank a lot of vodka. **He managed to give up in the Christmas special episode Whips and Jingles. *His favourite TV show is an action spy comedy series called Straw Berry: Gangster Spy. *It was revealed in the episode The Start of Zap Cloud that he started making music when he was 8 years old. *The character was met with critical acclaim for his humour, design and personality traits, as well as many of his abilities and powers. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:Protagonists Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Weird World Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Characters with allergies Category:Weird World Category:English characters Category:Pages by The Golden Cubit Category:Official Disney Heroes Category:Animated Characters Category:Musicians Category:Anthropomorphic characters